Battle of the Planets Episode I A New Beginning
by HerbieRocks53
Summary: Before STAR WARS there was...Battle of the Planets! The story of what happened before Phantom Menace! With new characters as well as old. A fun story for both new and old Star Wars fans. Reviews Welcome!
1. Prologue

FanFiction

**Battle of the Planets**

**Episode I**

**A New Beginning**

Author Note

Thanks for checking out my story. It's my first FanFiction and I hope you enjoy it. I've researched and done my best to compile information from other stories, comics, and games to write a six episode series of what happened before Star Wars. I hope you find it as entertaining to read as I have.

Please feel free to leave your feedback. Check back often as I add new chapters. I'm also looking for a Beta Reader. Thanks, and enjoy.

Prologue

Before STAR WARS there was…

Battle of the Planets

Episode I

A New Beginning

Chaos has overwhelmed the small system of Coreento. Space pirates ran by the notorious Lorian Nod, an expelled jedi, have taken control over the planet in order to block the Trade Federation's trade route.

In a means to take goods and services from the Trade Federation the pirates have captured the planets senator, Blix Annon, for ransom.

As the royal family attempts to get assistance from the Galactic Senate two jedi have been dispatched to the small planet in hopes of a peaceful negotiation…


	2. Chapter 1

FanFiction

**Battle of the Planets**

**Episode I**

**A New Beginning**

Chapter 1

Two gleaming jedi star fighters glide out of hyperspace and reduce their speed to cautiously approach the scene. One Trade Federation transport freighter which looked like a giant sphere with a docking bay wrapped around it was surrounded by a fleet of space pirate vessels. In the cockpit of one the fighters sits a young Qui-gon with short, brown hair and a worried look on his face.

"Well it's a lot worse then I expected," said Qui-gon in his headset to the other fighter.

"My question is how Lorian Nod was able to get so many supporters so quickly," answered back his jedi master, best friend, and much younger looking, Count Dooku.

Just then two gray, battle worn, fighters fly up on both sides of the fighters both wearing the space pirate symbol.

"Dooku, we've got company," said a nervous but determined Qui-gon.

A message was relayed to the jedi from the pirate's ship, "We order you to land in the Trade Federation docking bay immediately or you will be fired upon."

"As you wish," Dooku smoothly replied. The four ships roared down to the left docking bay of the Trade Federation and landed. Both Dooku and Qui-gon made it out of their ships and were approached by four pirates each who were armed with an array of weapons. One of them approached the jedi.

"What do you want jedi?" snarled the captain. It was then that Dooku realized a peaceful negotiation was out of the question. Dooku remained calm and noticed to his right a group of Neimoidians being taken to the command bridge. They looked angry but at the same time worried for their lives. The captain began to get impatient with Dooku and demanded his request once more, "I'm only going to ask once! What is your business here?"

"We're here to speak to Lorian Nod," answered Dooku coolly. He noticed his partner getting nervous.

The captain gave Dooku a curious look. "Oh?" he replied. "And what does he want to see you for?"

Qui-gon looked over at Dooku with a "what should we say" expression, but Dooku remained composed and calmly replied, "We go a long way…trust me he wants to see me."

The captain smirked at the answer and sarcastically remarked, "We'll see about that." He pulled a comlink out of his tool belt and asked for Nod, "Commander Nod, I have two jedi here to see you."

There was a long pause before a reply was made, "Send um here."

The captain had a disappointed look on his face as he put the comlink away. "Very well," he sneered. "Men! Take them to Commander Nod."

The men rudely shoved the jedi along down the hall to the control bridge. Qui-gon kept looking to Dooku for guidance but Dooku kept all his focus and attention to the path ahead of him. When the party arrived in the control bridge one of the Neimoidians was being rudely interrogated by Lorian Nod.

Lorian Nod was around the same age as Dooku, he was tall and lean, almost on the verge of malnourishment, but at the same time had a commanding presence about him.

"So as the leading commander of this vessel; I demand that you hand over the access codes to the storage rooms," ordered Nod.

"And what if I don't?" questioned the Neimoidian.

Nod, angered by the lack of cooperation pulled his lightsaber out and held it up to the Neimoidians neck. "Then you can say goodbye to-"

"Excuse me Commander Nod," one the pirates escorting the jedi exclaimed.

"What?!" snarled Nod. "Can't you see I'm busy?"

"S-sorry sir," the pirate said trying to rebuild his courage. "But the jedi are here."

"Very well," Nod sighed. "Send them in." As the pirate turned away to fetch the jedi Nod whipped around back to the Neimoidian. "Don't think this isn't over. Take him away!" Two pirates took the Neimoidian from the bridge. Nod turned around at the sound of the party entering the bridge, "Ah, well if it isn't my good friend, Count Dooku," Nod said as he put his lightsaber away.

"Are friendship terminated as soon as you left the order," Dooku replied hotly.

Qui-gon could tell a new mood was over his master. Qui-gon began to ponder on the history of his master and Nod.

Nod knew he hit a nerve with Dooku and continued, "No, I think it's when you stole the man who was supposed to be my master."

"It's not my fault you didn't have what it takes," Dooku quickly replied.

"It's not my fault you had to be an ungrateful show off. But no matter I have the higher ground now," Nod approached Dooku. "All these men," Nod waved his hands around. "Are under my command and what do you have?" Nod looked over at Qui-gon with a disappointed look on his face, "You're little Padawan learner?" He laughed. "So did you come to try and have a peaceful negotiation? You jedi are so pathetic; always trying to do things peacefully. Well let me tell you, it'll get you nowhere!" Nod was in a yell now. "So now I get what I want with force!"

"Is that what we're going to have to do to get you to cooperate?" asked Dooku.

"Only time can tell," he turned to the pirates. "Men! Send these pathetic jedi into the prison cell with that senator." As the men began to take the jedi away Nod added, "Oh and one more thing, just so you two don't try anything funny." Nod put up both his hands and before the two jedi could respond used the force to remove their lightsabers from their holders. "We wouldn't want you to try and do anything funny."


	3. Chapter 2

FanFiction

**Battle of the Planets**

**Episode I**

**A New Beginning**

Chapter 2

Meanwhile, in the center of the galaxy the sun is rising over Galactic City. A sleek blue and white cruiser with four turbo engines gently descends into the city. The ship arrives and gracefully lands in one of the many docking bays on the circular metallic building. There a group of senators watched as four figures made their way down the loading ramp. One senator with donut curled hair and long, bright robes approach them with a warm greeting.

"Your majesties," the senator said as she and the others bowed. "It's an honor to have you with us. On behalf of the Republic Foundry Committee we share are deepest sympathies with you and your people."

"I thank you for your concern," replied the king. He was of medium height with blonde hair and blue eyes. He continued, "Now, while I'm here I will be representing my system in place of Senator Blix Annon who is still unfortunately a hostage to the pirates."

Another senator piped up, "Yes, this is quite a tragic situation. Would you like us to escort you to the chancellor's office?"

"Yes, please," the king replied. He turned to the women on his right. "Savra, you stay on the ship with Luke and Captain Tayron. I'll be back shortly, it shouldn't take long."

Savra looked to him, "But Roven-"

"It will be fine," he assured her. "I need you to stay here with Luke though." Savra sighed and looked down at her long blue dress. Roven placed his hand under her chin and lifted her head, "Look, this will all be over soon."

"I hope your right," she said solemnly.

"Come, we better be on our way your majesty," another senator spoke and the party left for the entrance into the hallway.

Dooku and Qui-gon were thrown into a holding cell aboard the Trade Federation freighter. While inside the cell they stumbled upon a man with torn up robes and messy black hair sitting quietly behind a crate.

"So you two got caught too huh?" he asked without even looking at them. He kept his gaze at the holding cell door.

"It would appear that way," Count Dooku replied. "How are you Senator Annon?"

"What does it look like?" asked Annon sarcastically.

"Well?" replied Dooku looking around for a place to escape. The senator looked up at him with a disapproving expression.

"How are we going to get out of here?" Qui-gon asked as he looked around the holding cell. "We don't even have lightsabers."

"Wait, they stole your weapons too?" he asked as he got up from the floor. "So much for a peaceful negotiation."

"Nod didn't give us much room for negotiations," answered Dooku. "Now if we can get up through that vent-"

"You want me to go through that?" asked Annon who was shocked from the idea of what he might have to do.

"If it's going to save your life, yes," replied Dooku planning his escape.

"I guess," said Annon looking up at the vent. "But how will we get up there?"

"With the force," said Dooku coolly.

"Oh, right," said Annon. "I guess that would work."

"Alright, now when I lift you up into the vent I want you to start crawling," said Dooku pointing up to the vent. "We'll come up right after."

"Alright, lets do it!" exclaimed Annon. There was a bit of excitement in his voice but he remained apprehensive about what will happen after they get in the vent.

Annon stood right under the opening to the vent. It got very quiet in the holding cell as Dooku closed his eyes and put all of his focus into lifting Annon into the vent. Then Annon began to float in midair. He whimpered a bit but remained quiet until he was completely in the vent.

"Ok I'm in!" exclaimed Annon. "I'm going to start crawling now. Wow, it's dark in here."

Dooku turned to Qui-gon, "You're next." Qui-gon nodded and he stood under the opening. He bent his knees and using the force jumped up into the vent. Dooku repeated the same motion and the three began crawling down the vent.

They could hear the sounds of two pirates bickering with one another over where they went. One pirate yelled, "There! Up in the vents! Tell Commander Nod, now!"

"Well, they know we're gone now," said Qui-gon in a sarcastic tone.

"Where are we going?" asked Annon who had no idea where he was leading them.

"To the docking bay," replied Dooku. The three of them begin approaching the vent to the control bridge and hear Nod interrogating the Neimoidian again. They crawl up into the vent and look down at the scene.

"I'm going to ask you one more time commander," continued Nod. "What is the access code?"

The Neimoidian gulped and began to reply, "It's-"

"Commander!" exclaimed a pirate.

"WHAT?!" screamed Nod. "Can't you see I'm busy?"

"My apologies," replied the pirate. "But the prisoners have escaped!"

"How?" demanded Nod.

"Through the vents," answered the pirate.

"I've had just about enough of this," said Nod who was getting very frustrated. "Go and get them!"

"Yes sir!" answered the pirate. He turned to a group of pirates standing by the door. "You come along with me." The pirates hurried out of the control bridge with him. Nod turned back around to the Neimoidian.

"Now what is the code?!" demanded Nod pulling his lightsaber in hopes of an answer.

There was a very long pause, but the Neimoidian weakly answered, "The c-code, it's 2-7-4-1-3." An evil grin spread across Nod's face.

"There," Nod said slicing the Neimoidian into two. "Now that wasn't so hard was it?" He turned around to a pirate, "Captain, you heard the code now begin to unload the storage units on to our ships. I have to go and take care of these jedi myself."

Both Nod and the captain hurried out of the control bridge. Qui-gon looked over and noticed the remaining Neimoidians grieving over the Neimoidian split in two lying on the floor. The pirates surrounding the Neimoidians hit them with their weapons and told them to be quiet. This hurt Qui-gon to see anyone being treated as such.

"Come on we must continue," said Dooku as he pushed them along down the dark vents to the docking bay.


	4. Chapter 3

FanFiction

**Battle of the Planets**

**Episode I**

**A New Beginning **

Chapter 3

The journey to the Chancellor's office was not a long walk, but it felt like a lifetime. It was the king's first time to Coruscant and the vastness of the planet was nearly overwhelming. He looked out a window and saw the entire land as one big city. It was quite astonishing.

When the senator's followed by the king arrived in the Chancellor's suite he saw his old friend Pierre Lamain sitting at the desk looking over what might be future designs of some sort. Two men stood on his sides also looking at the plans.

"I like this one," he said in a friendly tone. "Thank you very much." He glanced up and noticed the party entering the royal blue office. "We'll go over the rest of this matter later." Lamain got up from his chair. Roven almost didn't recognize him, he looked much older then he was and his hair was getting quite gray. Roven could tell being Chancellor was taking its toll on the man. "Ah," he said with a bright grin. "King Roven Raino of Coreento, a pleasure it is to see you again. How long has it been?"

"About seven years," replied Roven. Had it really been seven years? Roven couldn't believe it.

"Oh yes such a long time," Lamain scratched his chin. "I believe that was when I was elected Chancellor hmm?"

"Yes I believe so," answered Roven. "Now Chancellor," he continued. "I have come before you with some grave news-"

"I know," he interrupted. "The space pirates have been causing quite a commotion. The Trade Federation has had to close their trade route until the matters been resolved which is costing the systems along the route billions of credits each day." There was a slight pause. "Have the jedi made successful negotiations yet?" he asked.

"I'm not sure," Roven solemnly replied.

"Excuse me Chancellor Lamain," a guard had entered the office. "But Master Yoda is here."

"By all means send him in here," replied Lamain. Just then a little green creature with dark brown eyes slowly entered the room. "Master Yoda," Lamain continued. "How are you?"

Yoda sighed, "Not good Lamain."

"And why not?" Lamain quickly asked.

"Jedi's arrested they were," Yoda replied. A wave of shock spread over the room.

"Arrested?!" the senator with donut curls exclaimed. "By whom?"

Yoda turned to her, "Pirates orbiting the planet."

"Is there any hope of a peaceful negotiation?" Lamain asked with a bit of a worried tone.

The little green creature paused for a moment. "Hmmm, hard to see the future is."

"Master Yoda," all eyes turned towards King Raino. "Is there anything we can do to get rid of these pirates? Could we send more Jedi?"

Yoda scratched his head, "A possibility this is but-"

"Sorry I'm late," a man with a full dark gray suit and an assortment of badges entered the room. "I had a meeting with the Republic Defense Committee. Now where were we?"

"Senator Tarkin, how nice of you to join us," Lamain said with a wide grin. "We were just discussing what to do about the ongoing situation regarding the pirates."

"I take it the jedi's negotiations didn't work," Tarkin said with a sneer.

"No," replied another senator. "Apparently they've been captured."

"I told you!" Tarkin exclaimed. "The only way we can get rid of these pirates is to create an arm-"

"Senator Tarkin!" interrupted the donut haired senator. "We have discussed this matter many times. The senate will not approve an army."

"But Senator Amidala," retorted Tarkin. "If we're going to save Coreento and the Trade Federation for that matter we must!"

"Now I won't have an argument in my office!" exclaimed the chancellor. "Not while the King of Coreento is standing right in front of me." Lamain turned to Tarkin, "Senator Tarkin, please bring this up during a session of congress. Now is not the appropriate time."

"Yes chancellor," replied Tarkin through his teeth. "Now if you'll excuse me I must to be off." Tarkin tunred around and stormed out of the office.

"My apologies Roven," Lamain continued. "Senator Tarkin has been under a huge amount of stress lately."

"It's quite all right Pierre," answered Roven. "Now I think it might be wise chancellor if you have a session of congress to discuss this matter."

Lamain sighed, "Very well." Lamain went to his desk and pressed a blue button. There a man appeared on the holographic projector. "Rollin," Lamain said to the projector. "Would you please call for a special meeting of the Galactic Senate?"

Rollin quickly responded, "Yes sir."

"Thank you Rollin," Lamain said and he pressed the blue button once more and the man was gone. "Now that's settled," Lamain said with a grin. "Roven, would you care to join me for dinner? You are of course more then welcome to bring your family."

King Raino paused for a moment, "I don't know. We're very worried and-"

"Now come come," Lamain interrupted. He acted like he didn't even care what was going on. "Roven, you could use some food. Please?"

King Raino thought for a moment. How would his wife react? "Alright," Roven said sounding a little disappointed in himself. How could he eat while his people are at home suffering?

"Excellent," Lamain smiled. "I'll have Rollin take you to one of the guest sweets and I'll see you tonight."

The two men bowed to one another and Roven exited the room without another word. As Roven continued down the hallway the senator with donut curled hair caught up with him.

"Oh your majesty!" she exclaimed running up to him out of breath.

"Yes?" he asked not much in the mood for speaking.

"I want you to know your majesty," she continued. "The senate will do everything in its power to ensure your planets safety."

"I hope your right," answered Roven. He continued down the hall. The women stayed up with him.

"Do you not have faith in the Republic your majesty?" she asked with a look of disappointment.

"I thought I did," he replied. "I thought that with all this support action might have been taken."

"But it will," she continued. "You'll see."

"Good night Senator Amidala," and the king looked forward and continued walking down the hall.

"Please your majesty," she said. "Call me Leia."

"Good night, Leia," he said and he turned the corner and was out of sight.


	5. Chapter 4

FanFiction

**Battle of the Planets**

**Episode I**

**A New Beginning **

Chapter 4

It was a dark journey down the vents of the Trade Federation freighter. Senator Annon, leading the way had no idea where he was leading the two jedi; until finally a small pocket of light could be seen ahead.

"Look," Annon announced. "I think we've made it."

The three men huddled around the vent opening and looked down at what was unfolding. Pirates were unloading the storage units. Crates were being loaded onto hovering carts and pushed onto pirate vessels parked inside the docking bay. They notice Nod run inside followed by two pirates.

"Ok," he screamed. Everyone got really quiet. "Where are they?"

The pirates looked around at each other until one of them finally piped up, "We think they might be up there in the vents."

The three men moved back from the opening. Annon tried to hold back his sneeze but it was too late. They could hear the voices of the pirates mumbling to one another down below.

Nod put up his hand and the three felt the vent begin to shake and the three of them and the vent came down to the ground with a thunderous crash.

"Ouch!" Annon exclaimed, "That hurt."

As the three men crawled out they noticed that the vent pipe was surrounded by pirates all with their weapons drawn. Nod approached them with a smirk on his face.

"So you thought you could escape?" asked Nod who was at this time ticked off.

"We weren't trying to escape," Dooku answered. "We just wanted to negotiate."

"Uh-huh," Nod said pulling out his lightsaber. "I guess I'm going to just have to take care of this myself."

"Are you really going to kill us?" Count Dooku asked in a unworried tone.

"That's the plan," retorted Nod throwing Dooku his lightsaber. "I just want your padawan to see what a pathetic fighter you are." Dooku took his lightsaber and began to make his way towards Nod.

"Dooku," Qui-gon called as he began to get up.

"You stay back and protect the senator," Dooku ordered.

"Oh yeah like he needs protecting," Nod sneered.

Dooku waited for Nod's first move. Nod took his lightsaber and with all his power came at Dooku. Dooku remained obedient but Qui-gon could tell his master was getting angrier by the second.

Two pirates shoved Annon and Qui-gon into one of the storage units. Nod began picking up crates and chucking them at Dooku who dodged all of them diligently. Nod came at Dooku again. Dooku was becoming more and more aggressive and less defensive in his moves.

They finally made their way up on an observation platform when Nod pushed Dooku back down to the floor and using the force swung one of the cranes right into Dooku knocking him into the storage unit. Nod jumped down from the platform and shut the gate to the elevator, locking it to ensure no escape.

Then the senator began to moan. Then senator was grabbing his arm and his breath was shortening as if he was trying to get air. Qui-gon looked over and noticed the senator was in trouble.

"Senator Annon are you alright?" Qui-gon began to panic, "Master! He's having a heart attack!"

Dooku turned to Annon whose breathing stopped. Qui-gon tried to wake him up, but it was too late. The senator was dead.

"Isn't that too bad," Nod said sarcastically. "The senator's dead, oh, boo-hoo."

"That's it Lorian," Dooku announced. "No more negotiations-"

But it was too late Lorian was getting onto his ship laughing hysterically. The ships took off and were out of site.

"I can't believe it," Qui-gon said in disbelief. "He's dead, we failed."

"We didn't fail," said Count Dooku comforting his padawan. "He died of natural causes."

"Yeah but we could've saved him!" Qui-gon exclaimed getting upset and trying to hold back the tears.

"No we couldn't everything happens for a reason," Dooku said. It was the first time his padawan had ever accompanied him on a mission and he felt his padawan's pain. No early jedi wants their first mission to be a failure.

A strange beeping noise was coming off from the right. Dooku recognized that sound, it was a time bomb.

"Come on! We have to get out of here!" Dooku shouted. But how he wondered? There was no way of getting out.

Just then the door to the storage unit opened and when the jedi's eyes were able to focus it was a young Neimoidian with long blue robes and a small headdress.

"Come on," he demanded. "We don't have much time."

The two jedi ran out of the unit. Qui-gon turned back to look at the body, but knew they didn't have time. The two jedi followed the Neimoidian out to a small docking bay. There a small landing craft was there.

"Come, get aboard," the Neimoidian insisted. The three got aboard and took their seats along with the few surviving Neimoidian's left from the freighter. The ship quickly took off and just as they cleared the docking bay the freighter exploded into a million pieces.

No one looked back, everyone knew what happened. Dooku looked to his left and saw his padawan disappointed in himself. Dooku placed a hand on Qui-gon's shoulder. Qui-gon looked up at him and gave him a weak smile but then looked back down at his lap.

No one spoke all the way to Coruscant. The ship roared its way down to one of hovering landing platforms. Dooku looked out the small porthole and noticed the Chancellor's car was waiting at the other end of the platform.

I wonder what he wants, Dooku thought as the ships landing gear unfolded and the ship landed on the platform.

It was very solemn and quiet as the party departed the ship. The Neimoidians murmured amongst themselves and boarded a taxi without even greeting the chancellor. Dooku and Qui-gon walked up to the Chancellor who stood there with a straight face.

"We have many things to discuss," Lamain said coldly.

"I know," replied Dooku. It wasn't much of a warm welcome Dooku thought.


	6. Chapter 5

FanFiction

**Battle of the Planets**

**Episode I**

**A New Beginning **

Chapter 5

"You want us to do what?" asked Savra shocked from the idea.

"I agreed for us to meet with Chancellor Lamain for dinner," replied Roven.

"I can't believe it," Savra said in disbelief. "Our planet is in trouble and you've got us going to dinner parties?"

"I feel terrible about it Savra. But we need support and if-"

"And this is how we get support?" interrupted Savra.

"It is if we want to-" Roven stopped talking. He looked to his right and noticed his captain standing by the doorway. "Yes Captain Tayron?"

"Sorry for the interruption you majesties," said Tayron with a bit of guilt in his voice. "But we just received word that the Trade Federation freighter was destroyed."

"And what about Senator Blix Annon?" asked Roven with curiosity.

"He," Tayron looked to the ground and then back up to the king. "He had a heart attack aboard the freighter."

A wave of shock spread over the king and queen. Savra was beginning to tear up and she turned away and left for her quarters aboard the ship.

"This is incredible," said Roven with a saddened tone. "Do you know anything about the jedi?"

"They arrived just recently and are in the Chancellor's office as we speak," replied Tayron.

"Thank you Captain," said Roven regaining his strength. "Now if you'll excuse me I must go check on my wife."

"Of course your majesty," said Tayron as he took a bow. Roven quickly left the room for his quarters.

When he arrived in his quarters he saw his wife sitting on the other end of the bed looking at a holographic photo. It was a photo of Roven, Savra, and Blix Annon all arm and arm at a charity event.

"I can't believe it," she said with tears in her eyes. "He was the best senator Coreento's ever had and now he's gone."

"I know," Roven said as he sat beside her and placed his hand on her back. "Are you alright Savra?"

"Yes Roven," Savra said looking down at the picture. She placed it back on the side table and looked to Roven. "You know, ever since you became king we've never had any alone time together and when it seems like me might something always comes up."

"I know Savra," Roven replied. "Tell you what, after this dinner with Chancellor Lamain we'll return home alright?"

A faint smile came across Savra's face, "Alright Roven; if you say so."

Dooku and Qui-gon were a bit nervous sitting inside the chancellor's office; unsure of their fates. The possibility of what questions they might endure raced through Dooku's mind as he and Qui-gon sat in the two chairs in front of the chancellor's desk. The doors to the office opened and Chancellor Lamain followed by the Vice Chair and a group of advisors entered the room. Dooku and Qui-gon stood up in respect and watched as the party made their way up to his desk. The advisors stood behind the chancellor as he took his seat.

"Please," Lamain said. "Sit down." The jedi took their seats, but the advisors remained standing. A feeling of uncertainty was among the room. Dooku noticed the expressions of the advisors to be quite blank and unexpressive. "Now," he continued. "We have a lot to discuss. I would like to know what happened while you were aboard the ship?" he asked with a stern tone.

Dooku explained the story from arriving to the freighter all the way to coming back to Coruscant.

There was a momentary pause; Lamain kept staring at Dooku and Dooku back at Lamain.

"You understand the seriousness of the situation," Lamain stated coldly. "What will the fellow senators think when I tell them a fellow senator died while under the 'protection' of the jedi?"

"But it wasn't our fault," Qui-gon piped up. "We were just trying to-"

"That will be enough!" Lamain exclaimed. "Master Dooku please silence your padawan learner." Dooku looked over to Qui-gon who nodded his head. Qui-gon kept quiet for the remainder of the discussion. "Now," he continued. "What to do with you both. As you can see the severity of not protecting Senator Blix Annon will not only question the jedi's capabilities, but may cause the senate to conclude drastic measures. So I hope-"

"Chancellor Lamain," a voice interrupted the chancellor. "Trying to question the jedi without representation are we?" Dooku and Qui-gon turned around; it was Master Yoda.

"Ah, Master Yoda," said the now nervous Lamain. "Please, have a seat."

"I think I will stand, Chancellor," said Yoda with a displeasing tone. "This interview will soon be over I feel."

"Yes well," Lamain continued trying to regain strength. "These two jedi failed to keep the senator safe and what am I to tell the senate? That these to jedi were incapable of-"

"Aware of the situation I am," replied Master Yoda. "A heart attack was the cause of the senator's joining to the force. The jedi's fault it wasn't."

The chancellor stared at Yoda for the longest time. "Very well," he answered. "You are dismissed." Lamain pointed to the door and Dooku and Qui-gon began to get up. "Remember jedi," Lamain said with a displeasing tone. "One more slip up and you might just find yourselves as security guards." The two jedi bowed and left the room. "Master Yoda," continued Lamain. "A word?"

"Why if I ever get my hands on him," Qui-gon said putting his hands in to a choking grip.

"We were lucky we weren't expelled," Dooku said as they approached the docking bay to the taxi. "If Master Yoda hadn't shown up, who knows what Lamain would've done. I tell you Qui-gon the senate keeps interfering more and more with jedi affairs and it's getting to the point of harassment."

"I don't think I get what you mean," Qui-gon said looking curious.

"The Republic isn't what it once was," Dooku said as they both entered the taxi. "Senators are becoming more and more concerned with making profit then diplomacy. Keep mindful my young apprentice. I sense a great change."

"Yes master," Qui-gon said looking out the taxi window. The sun was beginning to set on the horizon and the city began to illuminate with the lights coming from the many buildings and speeders. The taxi continued its journey to the Jedi Temple.

"Do you think he'll like me?" Savra asked nervously as Roven, herself, and their son Luke made their way down the hallway.

"Of course," Roven said with a smile.

They made their way into the room and were warmly greeted by Lamain. The dining room was quite large with a beautiful stream of lights covering the ceiling and beautiful baby blue walls. A quite large metallic table sat in the center of the room and there was a table setting for five. Savra wondered who the extra guest was going to be. The four took their seats with Lamain at the head of the table and Savra and look on side. Roven took the other side.

"So did you enjoy the suite?" Lamain asked as the droids served everyone their meals.

"Oh yes," Roven lied. He wasn't going to tell his old friend they'd decided to stay in their ship.

"Good very good," Lamain continued. "Now, I think you'll be very pleased to know that we have many systems rallying to your cause."

"That's good news," Roven said before taking a bite.

"Of course, they'll want to hear from Coreento," Lamain said wiping his mouth.

"Very well," Roven said. "I will compile a speech to present tomorrow."

"Actually," replied Lamain. "It might be wise of you to have a senator represent your system." Savra choked on her drink. "Are you alright your highness?" Lamain asked. She nodded and went back to her meal.

"I think it's too soon for us to decide on a new senator," Roven answered.

"I know the pressure your under right now," Lamain continued. "But look at it this way. What do you want the senate to see; a helpless king who can't keep his political prowess or a strong king who will not stand for any more corruption?"

The room was silent, Roven contemplated the idea. Luke picked at his food while Savra and Lamain stared at Roven awaiting an answer.

"I don't even know where to begin," said Roven a little displeased. "I have to interview potential senators and I-"

"I can help with that," Lamain said with a grin. "I happen to know a woman who would be most perfect. She has attended many universities throughout the galaxy and has received top praise while in my apprenticeship program. If you'd like I can arrange a meeting with her? She has many of the same viewpoints as you and your people and you wouldn't find a more intelligent life form."

Roven thought for a moment and then looked to Savra for approval. She gave him a faint nod and went back down to picking at the rest of her meal.

"Alright," Roven finally declared. "I would like to meet her."

"Splendid!" Lamain exclaimed. He turned to one of the droids, "C-3PO would you please go and fetch Ms. Tara Ohlan for me?"

"Yes sir," C-3PO said and the gold plated droid walked out into another room. A few seconds later a women a royal green robes with red hair and green eyes entered the room and the droid showed her to her seat.

"Your majesties," Lamain said with a wide smile. "Say hello, to Ms. Tara Ohlan."

"Hello," she said with a small grin. Savra and Roven gave her a courteous smile, but Luke was in a bit of gaze; as if he'd seen the most beautiful thing in the world.

"Well," Lamain said in a persuasive tone. "What do you think?"

"She's perfect," blurted Luke whose cheeks began to turn a bright red.

"Please excuse my son," Roven said with a bit of a chuckle. "Now, Ms. Ohlan I want you to understand that this is a very serious matter and we must take this with great care."

"I know your majesty," she said while nodding her head. "I want you to know that I'm ore the qualified for the position. I have-"

"I'm aware of you qualifications," Roven said looking towards Lamain. "The Chancellor has shared them with me before you arrived."

Tara looked down at her plate a little embarrassed. "I understand your majesty," she said looking over at him. "Do I get the position?"

There was a short pause before Roven spoke again, "For now, we'll see how you handle yourself in the senate tomorrow." Roven stood up followed by the rest of the table. "Now if you'll excuse me, I shall retire." Roven left the room followed by Savra and Luke who took a moment to get one last look at Tara and then walked out.

"I don't think he liked me very much your Excellency," Tara said with a saddened tone.

"Don't worry," Lamain replied. "In time, he will."


End file.
